A shatered world
by big-time-artistic-dreamer
Summary: Raf is transported to a world similar to his own but with a major twist WARNING forth wall is broken a lot and this takes place in a shattered glass version of prime


chapter: 1

I guess you want to know where in the show we discuss string theory. There is so much you don't see. Like this one time Miko came into the base all dressed up, and I mean she had a pretty dress on, well done make-up, and hair styled. All because her host parents made her. We had a lot of fun poking fun at her and bulkhead that day. Then there was this time Jack practiced asking Cierra out with Arcee. They didn't realize me and bee were watching. You should have seen their faces! Sorry I am getting off topic. As you have seen, the bots have left for Cybertron, so It is a little duller around here. of course we stay in contact, but cybertron is far away. Not to mention the rebuilding they're doing.

You're right none of that explains how I know all about you and the dimensions. I learned of this when Ratchet tried to supercharge the ground bridge. Oh! you remember that episode, and don't remember that topic coming up. well you are correct It did not come up in conversation, but it happened. you see when you panned to somewhere else. Which was probably after my gym rope speech. Thought so. Shortly after that ratchet and me kept trying. Then there was a bright flash of light and everything changed

Now for a moment or two I was blind due to the fact of the very bright flash. when I eventually could see the world around me was different. the sight was nearly breath taking. although im not sure if that is just me because I'm such a nerd. The point is that it was a very different view. every thing was metal, and was cybertron size. that is where I connected the dots where I was. yet I was only half right. "I thought their planet was dead," I though aloud, "well least I can breath." then the weird part happens I begin to here foot steps and voices. "It came from over here," said a voice. it was a feminine voice just like arcee. in fact it sounded a lot like arcee. "I don't know maybe we should call for backup or get some one other then me," whimpered a mech who sounded like smokescreen. though I dint know it at the time. The foot steps become closer and by instinct I try and hide. yet with my luck there is nothing to hid behind.

Yes I know what you are thinking. " oh your a small human on a giant size world why not have anything you must be blind," you say. Well it was an ally with only walls so there was nothing. with that I froze as two bots came around the corner. that's when I saw them. a femme who looked exactly like arcee but pink and along side her a mech looking a lot like smoke screen but the color scheme off. aging didn't know about smoke screen. "look what's that thing," the arcee look alike shrieked pointing at me. "I don't know arcee we should call for back up and get some one better to handle it," the other mech whimpered.

I stood in shocked as I realized he called the pink femme arcee. "arcee its me raph," I step closer. arcee jumped into the other mech squealing," look its coming closer." the mech pushed her away," get off of me and call the boss bot what we should do." I of course stood confused as I watch the mech called some one over his comlink. "he said we need to capture him," the mech whimpered, " so you should do it."

"ME!," arcee screamed. the mech nodded and she gave out a sigh, "fine." At this point I wasnt sure if I was frozen from confushion or fear. Ether way I was esaly captured, roughly if I might add. Arcee pushed me onto the mech. "here you transport it," she odered droping me into his servos. "why," he whimpered. "becuse if I do it that thing could run away," she replied rolling her optics. The two began to argue though it was more acree then the mech. then a loud sound came flying toward us.

"cant you autobots do anything with out useless bickering," called a voice sounding like starscream. then a jet colored white red and blew transformed lading in front of the two bots. the two autobots draw their guns and started to fire but the mech just dogged as he got closer and closer. soon he knocked arcee down and mange to grab me from the atoubot mech. then transformed with and buckled me into the seat.

"hello there little one sorry for the big scare but your safe now," said the voice from before. my eyes widen as I mange to gas out the word, "starscream."

"how did you know my name?" the bot asked. silenced filled the air. now at this point I know what your thinking that this is some alternate universe that I believe your dimension calls shattered glass type, but I didn't know that at the time. All that was going threw my mid was that I was riding inside of strarscream. starscream gave a small chuckle jumping me out of my thoughts, "you a little shy I take it? well we will sort everything out when we get back to base why don't you just take it easy for a bit until we get there." My heart... knowing that I... base. oh... looks like... link between... far too week... next time... when the... stronger


End file.
